


Guardian Doctor

by LightningLemonade



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e06, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/pseuds/LightningLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow is more defensive of her boys than even she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following OTP prompt: 
> 
> "Imagine your OT3 walking around and someone (stranger or acquaintance, your choice) uses a homophobic slur cause they see the couple that are the same gender in the OT3 having a PDA of some sort. Person A is upset and angry, while Person B is also upset, but wants to let it go.  
> All of a sudden the third person gets right up in the homophobe’s face and says something along the lines of “insult my partners again and I’ll mess you up.”  
> Bonus if one of the members was actually more disturbed then they let on and the other two have to comfort them."
> 
> I modified it slightly, and used Tony Woodward as he seemed totally appropriate for this. Boom, here's a tiny drabble.

Tony Woodward - or Girder - was safely locked up in one of the many new cells in the defunct particle accelerator. Barry's hand still ached after punching the guy in the jaw, but hey - he had Cisco gently rubbing some ointment Caitlin made into his knuckles and kissing them better. A pretty fantastic way to recover, in his opinion.

"So Allen is a fag as well as a coward." Tony sneered through the meta-proof glass. Barry sighed, resigned to having every weakness pointed out and mocked by now, especially by Woodward.

Cisco angrily yelling in a mix of English and Spanish was unusual.

The truly unexpected moment was only hinted at by the fierce clicking of heels before Caitlin Snow was looming over Tony.

"Don't you say another word, you jerk. I will find some way of melting your damn skin off if you say one more slur!" and she slammed the button to close the blast door, glaring daggers as the door descended.

Barry and Cisco stared at Caitlin, shocked. Watched her stumble backwards, back hitting the blast door and she slid down to the floor.

"That..." She mumbled, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

Cisco and Barry were by her side, Barry wincing in pain as he made contact with the ground.

"Hey, Caitlin, that was awesome. Thanks." Cisco's arm was round her shoulders, gently pulling her closer.

"You didn't have to do that, but yeah. Still awesome." Barry smiled, letting one hand rest on Caitlin's knee.

"I just couldn't...not to you both." Caitlin sobbed out, reaching blindly out to Barry while burying her face in Cisco's shoulder.

Barry took Caitlin's hand. "C'mon, let's get somewhere comfortable. Hugs will help."

After a few uncoordinated attempts to get back up from their impromptu floor comforting session, the three managed to head back to the main level of S.T.A.R Labs and collapse together on the recently installed sofa.

_I may protect the city, and Cisco and Caitlin have my back while I do that, but it's Caitlin we can rely on to protect us._

The Flash drifted off to sleep, warmed by that thought and the feeling of his two partners nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and knocked out in a day. Comments/crit welcome.


End file.
